With an increasingly high requirement of a user on an image display effect, Three Dimensions (3D) display is applied more and more widely, and more and more display devices can implement 3D display.
The device for implementing 3D display includes a pixel array and a grating, wherein each pixel in the pixel array includes three sub-pixels of different colors, each column of sub-pixels usually includes sub-pixels of three colors, i.e., red, green and blue arranged in order, the number of sub-pixels included by each column of sub-pixels is the same, and any two columns of sub-pixels have their upper edges aligned, and their lower edges aligned as well. The grating includes a light-shielding region and a light-transmitting region arranged alternately, which transmit light rays of an image displayed on the pixel array in different directions.
When the display device is to display a to-be-displayed image, it firstly obtains an original luminance value of each sub-pixel in the pixel array corresponding to the to-be-displayed image, and displays the image according to the original luminance value of each sub-pixel in the pixel array. Since the light-shielding region of the grating shields part of the regions of the pixel array, the displayed image will be divided into a plurality of views by the grating, and when the plurality of views are respectively projected onto a left eye and a right eye of the user, a 3D display effect will be produced.
In a procedure of implementing the present invention, the inventor discovers that the related art at least has problems as follows:
When each pixel of the pixel array includes sub-pixels of three colors, i.e., red, green and blue, and any two columns of sub-pixels have their upper edges aligned, and their lower edges aligned as well, each pixel is only adjacent to four pixels, i.e., its upper, lower, left, and right pixels, and cannot borrow colors of other pixels except the four pixels; a physical resolution of the display device is just a visual resolution of the image, but when the image displayed on the pixel array are divided into a plurality of views by the grating, the light-shielding region of the grating in each view will shield part of the regions of the pixel array, which reduces Pixels Per Inch (PPI) of the image, further reduces a visual resolution, and affects the display effect of the image.